


Des coups entre amis

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Mr Brightside, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Song fic, Unrequited, blonds have more fun, but but but Havoc deserves love too, how many fetishes can i pack in one fantasm
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques fics & ficlets Havoc/Riza ; parfois ça marche parfois ça ne marche pas.<br/>1er volet : Juste pour l'éclate. 2ème: Laissé pour compte.<br/>3ème : Un fantasme.<br/>4ème : Une arme entre ses mains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tirer des coups entres amis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask Don't Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686551) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tirer des coups entre amis  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Aussi, j’ai emprunté une tournure de phrase à François Bourgeon.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « calibre », contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours (11 décembre ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300
> 
> "Qui vise une belle cible, la touche vite."

Riza Hawkeye est une spécialiste des armes à feu. Jean Havoc n’est pas mauvais non plus à ce jeu. Certains préfèrent s’entraîner seuls au tir, eux ne dédaignent pas avoir un compagnon d’armes, un public, un rival avec qui tirer.  
Le lieutenant Hawkeye se doit d’être la meilleure dans ce domaine, pour son Colonel. N’empêche, quand ils sont ensemble sur le stand, arme au poing, pistolet ou fusil, quel que soit le format, Riza aime simplement être meilleure que Havoc. Elle aime qu’il la regarde, et, si bon qu’il soit lui-même, qu’elle le batte encore, même si ça doit être de peu.

_Petite branleuse_ , pensent certains, _les mains des femmes ne sont pas faites pour tenir ce genre de calibre._ Elle le sait et n’y prête plus attention. C’est la jalousie qui les fait parler ainsi : tant pis pour eux.  
Havoc, de son côté, s’offre le luxe de n’être pas d’accord avec cette affirmation : pour lui, Riza semble née pour tenir une arme. Bras souple pour tirer au pistolet ou muscles bandés pour tenir une carabine, en débardeur serré et en sueur, elle est splendide dans un genre inimitable.

Ça serait facile de dire que s’il se plante, c’est qu’elle le déconcentre. Pas question de penser que quand elle le surpasse il s’énerve et qu’à s’énerver il vise moins bien. Non. Elle est la meilleure, c’est tout. Il n’ira pas se mettre en pétard pour ça. Il l’accepte. Qu’est-ce que son orgueil face au plaisir de ces séances où ils sont partenaires ? Pendant ces moments précieux, ils vibrent à l’unisson. Elle aime sa compagnie. Il s’en satisfait.

Et quand ils en ont terminé, ce souvenir tient compagnie à Havoc dans les douches alors que Riza l’oublie et se rappelle combien seul Roy compte pour elle.


	2. Downside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On compte sur lui pour tout le bon, mais on ne lui fait jamais assez confiance pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et c'est toujours ainsi, toujours pareil, quelle que soit la fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Downside_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc ; Havoc -> Riza, Riza x Roy  
>  **Genre :** amour non réciproque  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur histoire sont la propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu ; la chanson _Mr Brightside_ appartient à _The Killers_ ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « c’est toujours pareil ! », contrainte accessoire "UST" pour 31_jours (10 décembre ‘07)  
>  **Prompt :** d’après une requête sur fic_sur_demande ; légèrement déviée mais bah, c’était la mienne à la base alors...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit moins d’un millier

C’est toujours pareil avec Jean Havoc et les filles : à chaque fois il croit en avoir trouvé une bien, qui n’aimera que lui, et à chaque fois, il se la fait souffler sous le nez par son colonel. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas dans ses choix, le genre de fille qu’il aime, la manière dont il les aborde ?

_I’m coming out of my cage_

À force de s’enfermer dans ses questions, il a fini par prendre le problème dans l’autre sens et pense avoir enfin trouvé la bonne idée : quelqu’un qui lui ressemble. La chance sourit aux audacieux, et la chance de Jean Havoc, c’est Riza Hawkeye. Peut-être folie de sa part, pour lui c’est la meilleure idée qu’il ait eue.

_And I’ve been doing just fine_

Il n’y a pas d’explication vraiment logique à ça, mais voilà: il l’aime. Qui ne serait pas séduit par Riza Hawkeye ? …Ceux qui auraient rencontré Roy Mustang d’abord et prendraient la fuite, peut-être…  
Ils se ressemblent, intérieurement, elle et lui. Ça non plus il ne peut pas l’expliquer, mais il est persuadé qu’elle serait mieux avec lui. Ils sont semblables tous les deux, et Roy Mustang est inaccessible. Ça lui offre une possibilité qu’il n’a pas avec d’autres.

_Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

Le commun des mortelles ne veut que cet homme, bon, mais elle ? Avec un peu d’audace, il n’aurait qu’à lui demander. Ça peut marcher, il en est sûr.

Avec elle, il voudrait pouvoir aller loin, jusqu’au bout, plus qu’avec n’importe laquelle de ces filles le repoussant trop souvent dès le premier baiser. Elle est différente des autres, et plus proche de lui que n’importe qui d’autre : eux s’entendraient.

Il tente le tout pour le tout. Résolument, il l’approche. Et elle le laisse faire…

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this_

Mais tout ça, c’était finalement, encore une fois, se bercer de promesses… Il aurait dû être plus attentif. il n’a vu que le plaisir de la belle à être courtisée, et a oublié de voir que cela ne changeait rien à l’admiration qu’elle a pour Mustang, quand Mustang, au contraire, remarquait son manège.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Il sait bien qui elle aime, mais il est aussi certain qu’il ne peut rien arriver entre elle et l’objet de son attention première. Elle l’idolâtre trop pour tenter de concrétiser ses sentiments, il aime trop les femmes pour se fixer sur une seule. Ça ne devrait jamais marcher entre eux.

_Now I’m falling asleep_

Il s’est persuadé que tout irait dans son sens. Il n’aurait jamais cru que ses approches leur donneraient au contraire le courage de se rejoindre. Ce soir pourtant, Riza est avec Roy, et Havoc seul, une fois de plus. C’est toujours pareil, et il refuse d’y croire.

_And she’s calling a cab  
While he’s having a smoke  
And she’s taking a drag_

Il croyait leur amour trop irréel, et en donnant voix à ses propres désirs, au lieu d’effacer les leurs, il leur a donné corps. Quelle fumisterie : comment ce type peut-il lever toutes les filles, et Riza par-dessus le marché ? Son jeu n’est pourtant que fumée et poudre aux yeux, promesses en l’air brisée le lendemain, elle mérite mieux que de se laisser prendre à ce piège. Et pourtant, pourtant, elle y va, et de son plein gré.

_Now they’re going to bed  
And my stomach is sick_

Ils vont coucher ensemble et cette idée rend Havoc malade. Toutes les autres, les anonymes, les amoureuses insignifiantes, les filles qu’il a aimées et qu’il a fini par oublier quand Mustang les lui a volées l’une après l’autre, il les a laissées partir de sa vie, à regret mais en espérant que la suivante serait la bonne. Riza, en revanche, il ne peut pas la sortir de son esprit.

_And it’s all in my head  
But she’s touching his chest_

Il imagine ses mains sur son corps, les caresses, les vêtements qui tombent. La suite, il ne veut pas la voir, la suite lui fait trop mal.

_Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

Il reste bloqué sur cette image, sans pouvoir aller au-delà, sans pouvoir la chasser. Il n’y a plus que ça. C’est la première fois qu’il se sent à ce point jaloux. Les tourments sont toujours les mêmes, pensait-il, mais cette fois, tout est bien pire que d’habitude.

_I just can’t look its killing me  
And taking control_

Ses idéaux clashent avec la réalité. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, qu’il admirait l’un et l’autre, n’être juste qu’humains, et n’avoir aucun besoin de lui, ça fait voler en éclats une image qu’il avait d’eux.. l’inadaptation entre les fantasmes et la réalité qu’il prêtait à Riza, il en souffrait lui aussi.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

Ils viennent de détruire une part ses sentiments, en retour, l’espace d’un instant, il voudrait les tuer pour faire disparaître le sentiment de trahison.

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_

Les excuses données par Riza pour se défiler quand la cour qu’il lui faisait est devenue sérieuse, la manière dont Roy élude toujours toute accusation ayant rapport à ses amies, lui reviennent en mémoire.

_But it’s just the price I pay_

Les alchimistes sont des menteurs, Mustang le premier : Havoc sait le prix qu’il paye, à chaque fois, et qu’obtient-il en échange ? Il se voit condamné à perdre, encore et toujours. C’est toujours pareil.

_Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes_

Regarde ce qui t’attend, mon vieux Jean : Toujours le bon copain, celui qui est là dans un coin pas très loin quand tout va bien, auquel on ne fait pas attention, celui auquel on s’accroche quand ça va mal et qu’on a besoin de réconfort, celui qu’on oublie aussitôt que les choses reviennent au beau fixe.

_‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside_

Il est peut-être là pour tout le bon, mais jamais, jamais, celui avec qui l’on sera quoi qu’il advienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
Toujours pareil… 


	3. Mettre le feu aux poudres [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La plus belle image...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mettre le feu aux poudres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc ; Havoc/Riza, Havoc/Riza/Roy   
> **Genre :** _lemon_  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** 1#11, « fantasme » pour 30_interdits ;  
> « virtuel » + contrainte accessoire « het » pour 31_jours (26 septembre '06)  
>  **Avertissements :** entre autres, un petit peu de gunplay  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 800 ~~c'est marrant, j'aurais cru plus...~~

Jean Havoc se vautra confortablement sur son lit. À l’autre bout de la chambre, gracieuse silhouette bleue sur le mur blanc, Riza Hawkeye apparut. Elle portait cet uniforme qui lui allait si bien ; veste sans manche et minijupe.   
Les bras croisés fermement sur la poitrine rappelaient sa volonté de fer et rehaussaient admirablement ses seins ronds. 

Quant à la minijupe, ah, il aurait pu passer des heures et des heures à l’admirer. La taille fine dûment soulignée, les hanches épanouies, et la jupe s’arrêtait pile là où il fallait. Un centimètre, peut-être deux, sous les fesses, dévoilant ses cuisses blanches.   
Encore dessous… les bottes. Pas ses bottes de combat, des bottes qui lui remontaient jusque sous le genou, fermées par un lacet interminable qui se croisait et s’entrecroisait, comme pour grillager un accès défendu.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu’elle serait finalement mieux sans. Aussitôt, les lacets se défirent à la vitesse de l’éclair, les bottes disparurent loin de son champ de vision.

Riza Hawkeye était toujours debout devant lui, attendant la suite de son bon vouloir, cette fois jambes nues jusqu’à la pointe de ses petons blanc dessus, rose dessous, sans vernis à ongles de mauvais goût aux orteils, juste un mignon rose pâle naturel.  
Les choses se précisaient. Sous ses mains, cela prenait forme.  
Elle décroisa les bras et tira lentement son pistolet du holster, dans son dos, avec un joli mouvement d’épaule et de hanche. Elle porta l’arme à sa bouche et lécha toute la longueur du canon.   
Comme il aurait voulu sentir cette langue sur lui !  
Puis elle en suça l’embout, arrondissant autour du métal ses lèvres rouges.   
Délicieuse vision, pour l’imagination de Jean. 

Aux pieds de Riza, le colonel s’agenouilla. Il lui baisa les pieds et remonta le long de ses jambes fuselées, massant et caressant, goûtant la peau. Sous ses mains, les sensations devaient être vraiment exceptionnelles. Dommage, qu’il portait ses gants et lui interdisait de toucher la douceur de la peau… que Jean se figurait intérieurement, touchant son propre corps.  
Quand Roy atteignit le haut des cuisses, le bas de la minijupe, il s’arrêta, attendant les ordres pour la suite. Il n’avait pas le droit d’aller plus loin sans autorisation, pas le droit…   
Le regard de Jean le quitta pour retrouver la poitrine de Riza, où ses mains se portèrent.   
Le pistolet était tombé on ne savait où. 

Elle dégrafa sa veste, l’entrouvrant juste assez pour suggérer l’arrondi des seins cachés là.   
Il lui fit ouvrir cela plus largement, dévoiler plus de peau, les courbes offertes par le balconnet discrètement orné de dentelle.   
C’était infiniment plus érotique que si elle était torse nu, et pourtant, il en voulait encore plus. Elle ôta donc veste et soutien-gorge. Elle cacha d’abord sa féminité sous ses mains, effleurant sa chair. Puis ses mains descendirent, offrant à ses yeux sa poitrine ferme et rebondie où il aurait voulu s’enfouir.   
Elle passa par-delà la ligne de son ventre plat ; une main se posa nonchalamment sur la tête du colonel, toujours à genoux, l’autre vint se ranger sagement dans son dos, l’avant-bras reposant au creux des reins cambrés juste ce qu’il fallait.

C’était absolument parfait. Il ne tiendrait sans doute plus longtemps.   
Il laissa donc le colonel remonter encore un tout petit plus. Sous la jupe, il rencontra la petite culotte blanche et y posa respectueusement la bouche. À travers le coton si mince et déjà humide, il embrassa Riza sur, hum, les lèvres.  
Il y passa la langue, accrochant le tissu. Du bout des dents, il tira dessus.   
La culotte glissa, laissant place au minou blond et rose.   
Mais c’est Havoc qui laissa échapper un miaulement de contentement.

Roy se mit à lécher Riza. Jean imaginait comment lui la ferait jouir. À chaque coup de langue, un mouvement de sa main.   
Il ne mit plus longtemps à faire exploser cette idée.  
Il macula une culotte subtilisée en douce dans la buanderie à une soldate quelconque et dont il imaginait qu’elle aurait pu être celle de Hawkeye.   
Il émit un dernier grognement et laissa sa vision se dissoudre dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lumière.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et refocalisa son regard, les vagues de la jouissance passée, le mur de sa chambre était de nouveau blanc et nu. Il balança le sous-vêtement souillé à travers la pièce, en direction de là où il avait fait se tenir les images fantasmées du lieutenant Hawkeye et du colonel Mustang.  
Puis se retourna pour ne plus voir l’espace vide, et ferma les yeux, essayant d’imaginer qu’après l’amour, quelqu’un s’endormait à ses côtés.


	4. Une arme entre ses mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est un outil, un jouet, une arme entre ses mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une arme entre ses mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Jean Havoc - > Riza Hawkeye -> Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** dévotion désespérée  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « avec des accessoires » pour 7_couples  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** disons post série, plutôt du 1er anime, mais avec un peu de pessimisme ça pourrait passer aussi sur le manga et la nouvelle série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Il est un jouet entre les mains de Riza. Ça, Havoc le sait depuis le début. Il ne s’est jamais fait beaucoup d’illusions. Pour elle il est moins un partenaire que ne sont ses pistolets, ses fusils dont il a tellement admiré la précision qu’elle tirait. Il est là comme faire-valoir, comme une béquille pour ne pas s’effondrer, parce que depuis toujours et pour toujours c’est la Colonel qu’elle veut.  
Il n’y a pas de mystère là-dessus. 

C’est différent des copines que Mustang lui a soufflées : il le savait dès le départ cette fois. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir Roy et elle ne supporte plus d’être seule, il ne supporte pas de la voir triste même s’il ne croyait pas pouvoir jamais avoir Riza.  
Il lui a offert son amitié, son amour, sa dévotion. Tout comme elle l’était pour l’autre, il l’est pour elle.   
Elle accepte certaines choses de lui, et c’est déjà ça. Il peut lui donner un peu de joie, par moments. Il peut lui offrir un plaisir fugace, coupable. Sans doute pas le bonheur, mais il essaie quand même, de toutes ses forces. Il fera tout ce qu’elle veut, et peut-être même plus, des choses qu’elle ne croit pas vouloir. 

Il est une arme entre ses mains ; pas pour affronter quoi que ce soit, pour rendre l’autre jaloux et le convaincre de revenir se battre et la récupérer… Non. Une arme tournée contre elle-même, pour l’instant.  
Il sait que ça leur fait du mal à tous les deux, mais qu’il en sort du bien aussi. Et il espère encore qu’il pourra la convaincre, à force de tendresse et d’obstination, de tourner cette page. Qu’elle puisse brûler ses dernières cartouches de rage et en sortir encore vivante, prête à se recharger pour une nouvelle histoire ?  
Peut-être même pas avec lui. Peut-être que ça sera encore un autre qui récoltera les fruits de son labeur. Mais au moins, elle sera enfin heureuse. Et lui, pour le temps où elle se sert de lui, il en est content.


End file.
